coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7948 (5th September 2012)
Plot The police discover Tommy in the crashed van, conscious but in serious pain. Stella and Eva are woken up by someone banging on the Rovers' door. They're stunned to find that it's Gloria, Stella's mum. On hearing the news about Tommy, Tina rushes to the hospital. Gloria explains how Cliff's made a few enemies in Spain so she's lying low for a while and thought she'd pay them a visit. In the café, Lloyd delivers the news to Tyrone and Kirsty that Tommy's been involved in an accident. Kirsty's unmoved whilst Tyrone's deeply worried. Having prised the address out of Eva, Gloria calls at No.7 and demands that Karl tells her everything. Tina visits Tommy in hospital and tries to assure him everything will be okay. Karl tells Gloria the whole sorry story about how Sunita chased him relentlessly and how he'd give anything to be back with Stella. Gloria vows to sort it out. Tyrone's relieved to hear that Tommy's only suffered a broken ankle, cuts and bruises. Stella invites Leanne and Nick round to meet Gloria. She gushes over Leanne, thrilled to meet her granddaughter. Gloria engineers a meeting of Stella and Karl hoping they'll sort things out. However, Stella's furious at her mum's interfering and throws Karl out telling him that he's not welcome. As Tina prepares to leave the hospital, Tommy's boss Micky from the pizza shop calls in and tells Tommy not only is he fired for crashing the works van but he'll be receiving a bill for the damages. Tommy's gutted. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst Guest cast *Driver - Greg Cook *Police Officer - Martin Reeve *Nurse - Emma Matthews *Micky - Simon Naylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Reception, side room and men's ward *Unknown street Notes *First appearance of Gloria Price. *The street scenes of the aftermath of Tommy Duckworth's crash were recorded on 2nd Avenue in Trafford Park, Manchester. *As of this episode, the third weekly Coronation Street episode returned to its traditional Wednesday 7.30pm slot. The last regularly scheduled Wednesday episode prior to this was transmitted on 15th July 2009. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella's mother Gloria arrives in Weatherfield from Spain; Tommy's boss at the pizza parlour gives him devastating news about the van that was written off; Michelle and Steve are stunned when Tracy emerges from Ryan's room; and Eileen and Paul clash over colour schemes. (Note: the scene where Tracy emerges from Ryan's room was brought forward to the previous episode after this synopsis was produced) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,500,000 viewers (8th place). *No episodes were aired on Friday 7th September due to coverage of England's football World Cup qualifier with Moldova. An hour-long episode was shown on Sunday 9th September instead. Notable dialogue Gloria Price (to Sunita Alahan): "So it's you who's made my little girl cry? Hardly worth the hanky!" Category:2012 episodes